Darvey The shredder
by Darveyreader
Summary: Darvey. It’s all that need’s to be said. But basically a fic about DARVEY finally together, moves fast. Some sexual things maybe not for everyone! (English is not my first language so please forgive me!) I hope you enjoy :)
1. File Room

It was one of those night at the ofiice, when they had to do all nighter with Louis. There wasn't only the three of them, some partners and assocaties. Harvey wanted to call Ray for ride to 'home', he wanted her so bad 'cause she had THE dress. It went little too high and the neck line little too low. And it was dark green. She knew how much he loved and hated that colour. He was hinting her all night long, but she only teased him by stabbing him with her heel on his calf.

Finaly when they were alone in Harveys office she dared to kiss him, he responted to the kiss. She squuezed his ass. He gave her a low and dark moan that he knew would turn her on. "Don't try that my pretty boy" Donna teased him. He raised his eyebrow asking her what she meanted. "You know better than anything that that low moan turns me on!" She almost yelled. He gave her the 'puppy face'. She smirks at him, now he's beggin her to give up.

When he finally admits that he lost, she starts to need him, need him inside of her, screaming her name, beggin her to stop biting he's ear. Now she needs him. She begs for him. "I ain't your pretty boy anymore" he teases. She knows that he wants her more than anything.

Hours go by but no action happened between them.

She goes to the fileroom 'cause she knows that he wants to do it there. She sents him a photo by email saying she has a suprise for him. Not a minute go by when he's already there locking the door. For his suprise theres chinese food on the table. Candels in the counters. Theres also a letter for him from her. He thought that she would be undressed on the table.

"What's this" he asks.

She smiles and says "just something little for you"

He reads the letter and a teardrop has appeared to his cheek, she smiles and starts crying too.

There's a contract, contract for his dads music. She has made some moves and now he's music will play everyday everywhere.

He kisses her passionately against her lips, telling her to make a move. She notices the suggestion he gave. She makes a move, she starts to take his shirt off, but before she gets his pants off of him, he puts his working contract to the shredder. She does the same.

He pushes her between one of the shelves and takes her leg and pulls it close to him. Her head goes against the shelf. Before they're undressed he throws the shedded contracts on the air and kisses her again.

At this point they didn't even care if someone walked in. Even when no one knew.

She takes his pants off and sees the hardness. She's getting wet. He pulls the dress over her head leaving her only wearing her lingerie. The one that he had bought her for their 15th year "birthday".

Their relationship was lasted about 3 months and they were already SO in love.

They enjoyed themselves about three long and wet hours. Hurting, teasing and cumming each other.

When they wer "done" they lefted the file room. Knowing they woukd never come back. She looked at him before going in to Ray's car.


	2. Stepping out of the elevator

Louis stepped out of the elevator seeing the whole office as a big mess. Instead of Specter Paulsen Litt he only saw the 'Litt' part. When he finaly looked down he saw the letters on the floor with a message saying "were so sorry but we have to move on. xoxo Darvey" He was shocked, his partners are gone, he is alone. Finally just him and the cats.

He wokes because the sun is coming to the room from the open windows. She's still asleep when he comes out of the bed. He puts one of HER ropes on and leave's his shirt for her. He starts making breakfast, pancakes with strawberry's and whip cream of course.

She wakes up from the smell of vanilla, she knows what he's doing so she put's his shirt on and leaves the bedroom. He see's her and stops moving. She's so stunning that he don't know what to do or say. Before he knows she's kissing him passionately on the lips. Now Harvey realizes that what happened last night, they left the firm to build one of their own. To start a family and live happily.

After the kiss Donna run to the bathroom and throws up. Harvey comes in seconds later with some water and a towel. "Are you ok??" Harvey asks concerned. "Yeah, yeah I'm ok" she says. Harvey pulls her close to his chest. She starts crying, he's worried. "Could you leave me alone for a minute please my love?" She asks, he looks her and says "Yes, I will babe on one condition. You'll eat breakfast with me on the bed." Harvey says. "Of course I will, I wouldn't want anything else." She smiles. He leaves her alone, she starts to dig the cabinets in the bathroom. Finaly she founds what she needs.

Harvey is on the bed with the pancakes. She jumps onto his arms and kisses him. They eat and laugh and they make a mess. She goes back to the bathroom and in a second shes in his arms again. This time crying out of happiness. Harvey starts crying too and she tells him that they're having a baby.

They haven't had the time to look their phone, but now Harvey looks at her phone and sees that the bank has called her 12 times this morning. He gives her phone to her and picks his from the floor. He's bank account has been filled with 100 million this morning. She calls her bank and they aked what happend cause she has extra 75 million on her account, she tells that that's the money what she got when she lefted the firm. They both put their phones away and hugs each other. He starts crying and she smiles and kisses him gently on his chest. He starts to rub her belly. She kisses him again but this time to the lips.

Now they're a family a happy family, in Donna's apartment soon moving to their own in New York with the best wiew in the city. At least that's what Harvey thought when he sees her coming out of the shower everyday.


	3. 3 moths there

She was 3 months pregnant, still moving to their new home, they were still only in a relationship but little did Donna know about the future. He was packing their things for the first night at their new house. It was an 3-story aparment with a hell of a wiew. 1-floor had the guest room, 2 offices, tv-room, 2 full baths and a bar. In the second was the kitchen, 2 bedrooms, 2 and a half bath, the living room and a place for his records. The 3rd was only theirs HUGE bathroom, sofa, tv, they're king sized bed and an fireplace. And the baby's bed of course.

She heard a knok on her door and Harvey wasn't there to open the door so she had to go and open the door. For her suprise Ray was there with some flowers, in the flowers was a note. It said that she had to put his fauvorite dress on and make herself pretty as possible, but she knew that it didn't matter what she put on or how did she look 'cause in his eyes she was always perfect. But she did what was asked and Ray drove her to somekind of hill in the middle of the night. Okay okay it was like half past eight or something. But there he was in his dark-blue suit whit a big smile. He kissed her and rubbed her belly as she comes close to him. There was some fancy food and shamphange non-holic of course. They had a very romantic dinner there, with tears, kisses, laughs, belly rubs and more kisses.

When there was a moment of silence Harvey stood up and putted some music from his phone and asked Donna to dance with him. It was a slow, romantic and heart touching dance. She wasn't sure what was gonna happen. He stops the dancing with a kiss. And then she looks at him and asks "Is everything okay, you look worried and nervous" he looks at her and says "I'm always okay when I know that you are beside me." "But I will always be worried about you and the baby" he continues.

"Aww I love you so much that I can't even imagine my life without you" she says

"Look Donna, you've made me and my life full, I love to come home cause I know that you are there waiting for me. I love waiking up next to you, I love our fights cause that makes me remember that nothing is perfect exept you. I love the feeling of your gentle touch in the morning, the way you kiss me on my lips, the say you smile only at me. The way you sqeeze my ass, the way you highlight our most romantic moments. Your fresh smell every morning after our 45 minute shower. I love doing everything with you, I love you and always will. I love your tiny babybumb. With these words I'm asking you to be mine for the rest of our lives and to be my wife."

Shes in tears with hands on her mouth. He opens the ring box. Theres a perfect diamond ring for her. The diamond is shaped like a little waterdrop. "Of course Harvey, I would love to be your wife. I wanna spent the rest of my life with you." She says tearfully. He puts the ring onto her finger and kisses her passionately. He cries from happiness so does she. They left the place with Ray driving them to their new home. For her suprise their home is ready. Only thing they have to do is start a new chapter at their new home.


	4. Whis you were here

She was 7,5 months pregnant, and he had to leave for 6 weeks. Which meant that at the worst case scenario he wouldn't be there when she would deliver. It was breaking him apart. Knowing his is missing the most important time of their life. She knew she had to take it easy, cause he wanted to be there when his first child would open his/her eyes the first time.

He had to leave. His luggages were already packed, the only thing that was not done was the leaving. The hardest thing in the whole univerese. Kiss her goodbye look at her maybe the last time whit her first babybumb.

"It's okay, I know how hard it is." She said softly.

"But I don't want to, I don't want to leave." He mumbeld.

"I love you, more than anything, I will call you every morning which is 3am to you." Donna said.

"I know, and every morning I am there waiting for your call." He said.

"Look she's moving" he smiled

"She"

"Yes, she"

"How do you know?"

"I have a feeling that she will be the most beautiful red head next to you." He almost laught.

"That's very sweet, but I was whissing for a boy."

"Why"

"Because I would see my most handsome boys everymorning" she cryed.

"That's the reason why I didn't want to know the sex of our little one." "So it would be perfect, all a suprise." He told her.

"As much as I would want you to stay, you have to get going." She cries.

"But I don't have to." "I can always stay."

"Always" she added.

He kisses her passionately, for a long 3 minutes. She squeezes his ass, she knows that he loves and hates it. He's crying. She starts too, and the baby kicks him strongly. He has to leave, he is already out of the door when he remembers he didn't call her redlove. So he turns back and opens their door. Seeing her waiting for him. She knows him so well. She also has two photos in her hand. First is the baby, the second is theirs. He kisses her again this time needingly.

"Bye my redlove" he says

"Bye my favourite bubblebutt."

He smirks at her for the last time. He's now in Ray's car, going to the airport. Crying all the way missing her so bad. She calls him before he has stepped into the airport. He tells her that he will be okay, what she dosen't know is that the reason he is going to LA isn't "meeting a client". He is going there to make her a deal with the theatre for her. So she can perform and enjoy, when the next summer comes so the baby can walk ans she finally can have some her time alone.

She calls him, he had the worst flight ever. And she can see that only from his face, without him saying anything.

"Your flight didn't go well didn't it"

"No it was terrible, I thought I would die"

"Well luckily you didn't, how could I survive without you?"

"I don't know, thats the reason why I love and want to be with you every second Donna"

"Aww I love you so much, I can't wait to see you again and the first thing that I will do is kiss you and smell your magical scent again."

"Me neither, me neither."

"I love you"

"I love you too you two"

He closes the phone and enters the theathre.


	5. Hallway

He was running throw the hallways mentally and physically in pain. His plane was late for 3 hours. 3 long hours for him, even longer for her. She was alone with her pain. He cried all the way from LA.

Now he's dashing to the room n. 206. So funny isn't it? He's finally there. With her. For his suprise she's asleep. Really big smile comes up on his face and he is crying like a baby. He didn't miss it, she was still pregnant. He wanted to wake her up but he knew it would be wrong. So he gently crawles to the bed next to her. Rolling up against her holding her tight. Kissing her cheeck, neck, collarbone and hands. She wakes up, smiling and feeling relieved. The nurse came to the room.

"Ah, you're finally here." The nice old lady nurse says.

"Yes, I'm finally where I'm supposed to be." He looks at Donna and smiles.

"I would kill him if he wouldn't be here" she looks at the nurse whos laughing

"I have seen a lot of things on my 40 years on my work, but you guys are honestly the most perfect couple I have ever seen."

"Oh thank you, you don't know how much that means to us." Donna cries.

"I actually think I do" looking at Donna hinting her to took at Harvey.

He has a new ring box open, this time it's thin golden ring with 13 little diamonds.

"If my life wasn't like this, I would go crazy. I have always imagined us together, even thou I didn't want to expect it."

"Oh, Harv. I could kill you for being so sweet"

"I know Donna I know, this ring is for you, it's not a wedding ring, it's a ring for us. So you can remember how big fool I was for those 13 years. It's for you to remember us. The three of us. You, the baby and me."

The nurse was long gone.

"I love you so much, I can't describe it enough. I love you to the end of the world. And over it."

He puts the ring on her right index finger.

She kisses him passionately. Lovingly. And thanking him for everything that he has gave her and all that he has done for her.


	6. Labor

She was in labor. Screaming, crying, swearing. And the most important humanbeing wasn't there for her. Harvey was in a meeting with an actual client. He didn't know about it because his phone was dead. She was alone, and he was happily making a new deal with he's new client. Without a clue what was happening about 10 miles away from him.

Finally when the meeting was over he saw the texts from Donna's phone. 3 hours since the last one. She was in FUCKING labor. He rushed to the hospital. Finally in the room 206. He gave her a quick kiss.

"I'm so so so sorry my darling"

"Yeah I know, but I'm still mad at you, but you are finally here"

"And you know what, I got you your favorite coffee."

"Homemade"

"Yep... with skim milk, 1 sugar, 2 splashes of vanilla..."

"And?"

"A shitload of love from me"

She smirked at him before she had an contraction, a nasty one. He hold her hand thigtly, she pulled him close, close as she could.

The next 14 hours he is beside her. Comforting her, crying with her, laughing with her, kissing her but most importantly he is there_._The doc tells her to push. She pushes while he swipes the sweat and tears from her face.

The baby's head is already out, now only one push left, and the world will have the most gorgeous baby it has ever seen. "Push, Donna push!" Harvey encourages her. She swears something under her breath and pushes. The baby is out, they are three now. A family, an actuay family, Donna, Harvey and the baby.

"I told you it was worth to wait." Harvey said to her.

"Shut up and kiss me!" She demanded.

"Okay, okay baby momma" Harvey answered.

He kisses her, it's kiss of love, thankfulness and a kiss of tears of happiness.

The baby was already washed when he finally parted his lips from hers. She still looks at him. Just now she wants to go back to the first night with him together. But at the same time she wants to stay there and move forward.

The nurse hands the baby first to Donna to feed it. And after that Harvey gets to hold his first child.

"It's so tiny, and so so so beautiful"

"I know Harvey, I know"

"Just like mommy, gorgeous redhead"

"Oh, I just thought that it had your eyes."

"Well kind of, but your hair, that's the most important thing"

"No Harv, the most important thing is that the baby is healthy and we are here."


	7. Baby names

So it's their second at the hospital. Harvey had invited Louis, Sam, Alex and basically everyone from the firm.

Sam, Louis and Alex just arrived, Louis is the first to hold the baby. "Aww you guys are SO cute that I need a week." Louis told.

"So what's the name of the gorgeous baby you have here." Sam asked.

"Aurora Roberta Paulsen" Harvey said smiling and looking at his daughter.

"Paulsen?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, I figured that she can be a Paulsen until we're getting married and you will take my last name so she can too" Harvey said to her.

"Well isn't that sweet" Alex jokes.

"Ha! Now I have your weak spot Harvey!" Sam chuckled

"No you don't, cause they are the reason I'm going to be more stronger than ever" Harvey said

"Yeah we will Sam we will" Donna whisperers

"Okay, but you can't torture me with my sweet girls" Donna's heart melts after he said that.

"Okay, if you don't tell me how she has grown so fast if I don't ask" Sam added.

"But now as much I want you guys to stay, I think I need some Harvey time." Donna said.

"Oh yeah she needs some Harvey time." Harvey confirmed.

They are there for 10 minutes and they leave at the same time when Aurora falls asleep.

"Bye bye" and the door closes.

"Phew, but still Paulsen?!?!??" Donna asked.

"Yeah cause I didn't want you to think that she will get my last name cause we are engaged"

"That's so sweet, but now I reallyreally need you to kiss me passionately and long." Donna said when she pulled him close with his collar thightly inside her hands.

"Okay baby momma, but I need something from you too."

"And whats that daddy?" Donna asked first using that name at the right place.

"A slow and wet kiss with tongue included"

"Oh, now you want a tongue" Donna teases.

"Yeah I sure do." Harvey teased and pulling her close as possible

"Well it would be easier if you would let go of my hands and let me use my magical tongue on you."

"Hey, I'm all in."

He let's go of her hand and she pulls his head close, then she looks at his eyes. Taking his upper lip between her theets, she bites it for a while then sneaking her tongue inside his mouth. And kissing his for a long 7 minutes.


	8. Aurora

Aurora is 3 weeks old and healthy, adorable baby. Harveys core is totally melted, and Donna knows it.

"Who is a cute baby huh who is, its you. My sweetheart you have melted daddy's heart and mommy knows it." Donna slobber

"Hey hun, what would you like to eat tonight, the Chinese chicken or Thai fish"

"Umm I feel like eating chicken today"

"Right, medium or hot"

"Medium but you have to get the hot one so I can change if I want to"

"Donna, do you really think that I didn't already know that."

She smiles at him and starts breastfeeding Aurora.

"Something is wrong, she won't eat, and she hasn't eaten since this morning." She starts crying

"Donna, I'm sure whatever it is she will be fine."

"Yeah but I'm worried, what if something is really wrong"

"Let's give her her favorite bunny and try it again in a half an hour, okay?"

"Yeah" Donna puts her in her cot and gives the bunny and leaves the room.

She goes and gets Aurora from their room and goes to sit next to Harvey. She still doesn't eat, he is getting really worried, he calls Ray and starts pack things.

"Do you have everything"

"Donna yes I do, I have clothes for all of us, laptop, charger, water bottle and a blanket."

"Good, and oh can you get mr. bunbun for her."

"Already here, Ray is here let's go"

They hurry to the hospital, but it's a 40minute ride. Harvey called the private wing to make everything ready for them. She sits right next to her and Harvey is in the front seat. He hold Donna's hand all the way, Donna just cries, and swears to God if anything happens to her, she will never get over it.

"Donna, I know you're worried but you have to let her go, let nurse Kein take care of her."

"NO! I don't want to leave her. She's my child." Donna cries.

"I know Donna I know, I'm here I'm just as scared as you are." Harvey puts his hand on her cheek wiping her tears away.

"No, you don't get it, she's my baby, she has my last name" she slaps his hand and turns, facing away from Harvey.

"Donna I'm sure Aurora is in good no in the best hands." He turns her and hugs her

"But she's not okay, she's not eating, and she doesn't sleep enough." She hits him gently this time. Crying and hoping that Aurora is okay.

4 hours already passed and nothing is done. Now Aurora has a seizure, and Donna starts screaming for help. Her tiny baby's name, Harvey runs to the aile and yells for help. Nobody comes. Everyone is busy. She's gonna die, Aurora is going to die.

"Step aside Donna, I need to do this." She steps away and Harvey starts to push her tiny chest with one hand. The other one is blocking Donna. So he can do what he has to do. The monitor still says beeb, her heart has stopped. Aurora is gone.

She's gone, dead. Their 3 week old baby is gone.

Donna starts screaming and droppes to her knees. He sits beside her, he takes Donna into his arms. They sit there for 20 minutes, finally Donna makes it to the bed. Harvey takes Aurora and sits beside Donna they lean to each other and they hold Aurora in their arms for 3 hours. Crying and sobbing. Repeating her name Aurora Roberta Paulsen Specter.

Donna wakes up, screaming and crying. Aurora is in Harvey's arms. It all was a dream, a really really really bad one. It's all good.

———————————

Sorry guys, this is the end. I just can't write this story anymore. I'm out of ideas, I think that I will start a one-shot story. It's easier for me to write 1-3 chapters long stories than full 10 one. It was a kinda sad ending, but I changed it a bit so it's all good now. If you want to read more of my work, I have Darvey poems/shoties.


End file.
